Chad Danforth
Chad Danforth is one of East High's most popular jocks; being the co-captain and fellow basketball teammate of the Wildcats, and is the loyal childhood best friend to Troy Bolton, since pre-school. He is also the boyfriend of Taylor McKessie. Chad is a stereotypical athlete that is driven and dedicated player who seems to live only for basketball. He carries a basketball with him almost everywhere he goes. Unlike Troy, he is uninterested in performing. Chad is known for wearing shirts with eccentric phrases and messages on them. Chad is arguably, out of any other student at East High, the most devoted to the Wildcats. He is almost always the one to start the “WHAT TEAM?!” chant among his peers. Even when separated from the ball for days or even weeks at a time during the events of the show, he still retains this high spirit. The ball is the incarnation of the Wildcat spirit, passed on from basketball player to basketball player in a legacy stretching back to East High’s first class. 'Physical Appearance' Chad has chocolate brown eyes, curly hair, high cheekbones and a strong jawline. He also has a straight nose and full lips. He's a very athletic body and the height to match, he's ripped. Hitting the gym every other day, along with playing basketball constantly, he has defined muscles. 'Personality and Traits' Chad is a rather multi-layered character: incredibly independent and strong in many ways. He is a person that who is not afraid to stand up to people who either hunting his girlfriend Taylor, him or his friends. He is uptight and constantly seeking approval from his father because he is seen by his father as a person that he does not want to be. But he sees Chad as such; therefore he tries to please him by acting as the person who they think he is. Chad is confident on the outside, but on the inside he isn't sure who he is because he committed to stay as who he is right now, if he were to change then he would be disappointing his father. He is basically kind-hearted, well-mannered, and despite what seems like a lack of confidence will stand up for himself. Chad's true compassion and good heart shows when he admits that he felt bad for doing, and ashamed because he knew that the nerdy boy would have to go home and face his father after the humiliation. Chad can sometimes lets his temper get the better of him as he can hold a grudge against them, seen with James Scott and Sam Overstreet. Aside from this, Chad is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards his family, his friends, and especially Taylor, as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. However, Chad isn't without his flaws and foibles. He can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. He can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the show (specifically in Pilot) he is shown to have a difficult time accepting when he's wrong, especially to Troy in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Chad can also act before he thinks things through. Even so, he realizes his mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble he may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. 'Trivia' TBA Category:Characters Category:Jock Category:Anti-Bullying Advocate Category:LGBTQ Ally